James's Singer
by Hoplessly-Helpless
Summary: I got rowan-ride's premition to expand on her story. It's about James going to Seattle and finding his singer. This is really his singers story, not his. the origional first chapter in on here
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIII! Well, I'm not exactly adding a new story, but, more adding onto a story. See, I read a one-shot that I really liked. **

**It was by rowan-ride715, and callled (like this one) James's Singer. I really loved it, and when I asked rowan if she planned to add on-to it. When she said no, i was kinda down, but then she said I could add onto it. I was like OMG! So, here I am, sitting in my office, listening to Metric, IMing my friend Loren, and wishing I had time to finish reading my book... I could be reading it now, but I just can't get this story out of my head. (The book I'm reading is called 'Annie on my Mind' by Nancy Garden My bff told me to read it even though it's gay... it's kinda weird, but is still kewl. I just imagine that it isn't as awkward as it is... yeeah)**

**So, now, I will post the first chapters (one is rowan-ride715's and one is mine. They are both clearly labeled. I would just give the link to the original, but I'm like.... NOOOO! so yeeah.) enjoy!**

_James's Singer by rowan-die715_

(just taking this part from the book so I can go on to when the story starts)

"… _It's his favorite game, and we've just made it his most exciting game ever." His tone was full of disgust._

_..._

_Laurent shook his head. "Nothing stops James when he gets started."_

"_We'll stop him," Emmett promised. There was no doubt what he meant._

"_You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven." _

…

_His eyes went blank, curiously dead, as he turned away._

_And they were gone._

Jasper, Alice and Bella were on their way to Phoenix.

Edward, Carlisle and Emmett were leading James away, while Esme and Rosalie had Victoria on their trail. Things got close. When Edward, Emmett and Carlisle were leading James away, he figured the game out and went on his way back towards Forks to start over. On his way, he stopped in Seattle to hunt. His thirst overwhelmed his vampire instincts.

--

James was running at top speed through Seattle, aiming for Forks, but scenting for human blood that caught his attention. He swung around when he went past a certain apartment building.

_Maybe there's something good in here. _He thought slyly.

James entered the building with stealth, when a nasally voice shouted at him.

"What do you want?" the doorman screeched. James looked up to see a man with warts on his face and wart cream in his hands. James straightened up and took in the scents in the room. No one was in the lobby, except this silly, wart-faced moron. His blood did not appeal to James, and he said nothing, walking calmly over to the staircase.

"I said, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?" the doorman shouted again.

"Shut up, human." James hissed.

"Do I need to call securi…"

"I SAID SHUT UP! You humans are so stubborn." And with that, James sprinted up the stairs. On the way up, he smelled a sweet vanilla scent. Whoever owned this sweet scent was his.

"Okay and that wraps up the Toe Family segment. And now on to the guest we have; Mrs. Higginbotham! The only web cast that earned an award for being the most boring thing on the Internet!" Sam announced, while pressing the button on the remote for applause. Mrs. Higginbotham walked into the camera's view and slumped down on what she thought was a bed. She fell down to the level of the beanbag chairs Carly and Sam sat on.

"Okay then…" Carly said, unsure. "I guess she's out for the rest of the show."

"Hey I know! Let's put stuff up her nose!" Sam jumped up and down. Freddie laughed and zoomed up to Carly's face.

"Let's start with raisins!" Sam ran over to the door, which led downstairs. All of a sudden, a man wearing backpacker gear; jeans and casual button-down shirt, and weather-proof fabrics shot through the door. Sam jumped back, screaming. Carly screamed at the same time. Not too long followed by Freddie, who almost dropped the camera.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Sam demanded.

"You've no need for my name. I am thirsty and I want whoever carries such a sweet flavour that enchants me. And to answer your second question; your door doesn't have the greatest of locks, only a single punch was necessary." James answered, while cocking his head to the side, grinning with all his perfect white teeth. He advanced on the girls quietly and they responded by backing away. Freddie got out of his way.

_Freddie – This dude is creepy!_

_Carly – Who is this? I hope Freddie knows him!_

_Sam – What's he talking about? This is great! I hope the police are watching this._

"Uh, okay. Here's some juice; you like juice, right? Sam, where'd you put it?" Sam didn't answer; she was really concentrating on something else. Carly backed towards the jug of juice they had made for a new segment. Sam couldn't answer. Carly turned around and poured the juice into the cup. Carly started her way towards the strange man. Her hand shook violently, but she kept going.

James had enough of the human speed, so he took Carly's arm and pulled her close, taking in her scent. He sighed, contentedly and kissed Carly's lips softly. She seemed to like him, though what she didn't know was that she was kissing a three hundred and thirty-five year old vampire. James started to open his lips and moved his head to a make-out position. He knew that she would soon be a vampire, thanks to releasing his venom into her mouth. As hoped, she opened her mouth as he was about to release his plan, Sam watched in horror.

_I want in on this action!! _She said mentally.

Then she launched herself to where James was kissing Carly and shoved her out of the way, knocking the juice out of her hands. Sam planted her lips on his and James stiffened to her touch but heaved in her scent. _This _was the sweet scent he was looking for. His eyes snapped open.

"Enough of this." James spoke through Sam's forcing lips. "I have what I came for."

"Hey!" Freddie now had enough courage built up to say something. "Don't you be kissing my future wife and friend – well, I guess she's not really a friend, seeing as she hurts me on a regular basis, but that doesn't matter. Stop kissing them!"

James pushed Sam's head away and sneered at Freddie's brave face. James turned to face Sam again, who was exchanging smiles with Carly. He took Sam's hand and sprinted out of the room. James brought her into a bedroom on the bottom floor. He suspected it wasn't a parent's, because it had odd contraptions around the whole room and a tall boy sitting in the corner, working on a project of some sort.

_Huh. Another weak human. Easily taken care of. _James thought just as he entered the room. James set Sam down on the bed and used his vampire speed to take the boy's life. James fed eagerly and quickly. His eyes now glowed a crimson red. James turned to face Sam once more who was starting for the door. Banging was on the other side, and screaming.

He sprinted to get in front of the sweet-smelling girl.

"Ah, ah, ah." James sang. "You must get changed first." The banging stopped.

"I can do that." Sam grinned, thinking it wasn't what James knew it was. She started to unbutton her jacket that she wore.

The rest of the night, James kept his plan in mind.

After a while, and what the clock claimed to be two in the morning, Sam spoke.

"What's your name?" she whispered.

"James."

"I love you James."

James immediately lifted off of her and looked in her eyes. Her eyes were full of pure sincerity. Maybe this wasn't so bad. He'd change her, and then get rid of Victoria. She wasn't as good as Sam.

"M-me too." James stammered. He found that Sam actually did. And then she smiled. "But, uh, I just wanted to let you know that I only brought you in here so I could change you into what I am."

"And that is?"

"I'm a vampire, Sam."

"What?! I've been making out with a vampire?!" Sam exclaimed. "I think that's supposed to be cool…" she pondered.

"And now," James pulled himself closer to her neck. "You're becoming one."

James bit down and released his venom. She shrieked when the venom began to spread.

"I'm sorry, but it will end. Soon." He promised. Sam screamed again, and James got her dressed as best he could, then himself.

Once both were dressed, James unlocked the door and prepared to run, when he saw five huge figures in front of the doorway.

"You're under arrest. We've got you surrounded, and there's no escape." One said. James kissed Sam's head before he snickered and jumped the policemen. They fired their guns, but only if they were fast enough, the bullets just bounced off his skin. He sprinted at top speed towards the stairs and flew down them, slowing only to hit the walls to turn. No matter if he could see quickly enough, now was not the time to be prudent. Except of course, with Sam. No one blocked his way through the bottom of the stairs, but quite a few were outside the apartment exit. James reacted quickly, shielding his Sam from the bullets. He darted for the emergency exit and smashed the door down. James was free now. Though the screaming still irritated him slightly.

Maybe his hunt wasn't supposed to be. Sam was what he wanted now.

--

James fought his thirst the whole way to Phoenix, trying so hard not to take Sam's life. He thought he'd go to a phone to ask Victoria where Bella lived. To take his mind off of her scent.

Easy enough, he found the address. James took Sam with him, only a day away from being his. Victoria was just a pawn now. Sam was his true Queen.

James found on the fridge Bella's cell phone number. He chuckled at the stupidity of the note. James thought he'd play with Bella's mind a bit, so he set Sam down on the couch and rummaged through the old movies Bella's mother kept. He found one and stuck it in the VCR.

He picked up the phone and dialled the number. The pixie girl picked up.

"Hello?" she asked. James pressed play for the video and thankfully, Bella's mother's voice came first.

"Bella? Bella?" she called.

"No, she's right here." The pixie answered. James pressed stop and rewind, and then the phone was passed. Bella answered.

"Hello?" James pressed play once more.

"Bella? Bella?" her mother called once more. He heard Bella sigh, and then stopped the tape once more.

"Calm down, Mom." She soothed. Bella kept up her little talk, when she noticed her mother wasn't speaking anymore.

"Mom?" James decided that this was the time to act.

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to." James warned softly.

He kept his repeating game up, saying few threats, and listening to Bella cry. James smiled at that. He knew he was sadistic, and he truly enjoyed the feeling of hurting other people.

James decided to use her old dance school for his stage, and told her to go to the house before telling her. It'd take her not too long to get there, seeing as she'd be at the airport, waiting for her boyfriend to catch up with James and Bella. Edward would be too late. Then, she'd take the number he'd left for her and come to him easily. Taking her mother would be hard, she wasn't even here. But, thankfully, humans are exceptionally gullible.

James hung up and smiled. His plan was unfolding.

--

"Sam, I'm going to put you here for now, and when I'm done with this mess, I'll come back for you. You'll be even more beautiful, I promise." James promised to Sam's twitching body. He picked up her hand from the floor in the closet he'd leave his love in, and kissed it.

She screamed once more, and James closed the doors.

He walked over to another closet on the other side of the studio and moved a TV and VCR in, so he could play his lure.

James sat down behind a pillar and waited with his phone. Soon, it rang.

"Hello Bella." James said smoothly. "That was very quick. I'm impressed."

"Is my mom alright?" she asked, breathless.

"She's perfectly fine. Don't worry, Bella, I have no quarrel with her. Unless you didn't come alone, of course." He said amused.

"I'm alone." She responded.

"Very good. Now, do you know the old ballet studio just around the corner from your home?"

"Yes, I know how to get there."

"Well, then, I'll see you soon very soon." Then she hung up. James grinned and hid again.

--

After the battle, James died, as the story goes, and Bella and Edward's relationship thrived. Well, at least until New Moon. Then on _after_the Volturi encounter. I hope this will be something interesting and new that comes into the fan fiction world. Here's what happened when Sam wakes up. Except the ballet studio doesn't burn down, because then there wouldn't be a Sam anymore, now would there?

Sam's POV

I woke up, still a burn in my throat. I slightly remembered the man who came in during a web cast. But I clearly remembered the pain. I opened my eyes, but I only saw darkness. A light came in through a crack, I studied the hole, and I found that I was in a closet. I pushed the door open, and sniffed the air. I smelled ashes, wood, dust and something familiar. It was sweet, and smelled like _clean_, though. Vampire. I got up from my uncomfortable position.

"James?" I called. Wow. My voice sounded like music. I decided to try it again.

"James?" I giggled. Huh. Even my laugh is better. I walked over to where my nose showed me. I gasped when I walked over to the main room. There was a pile of ashes and there were shreds of _his _skin. I ran over to see if he was still there. I found that I ran faster than normal. I got there in seconds, yet I still saw every little detail. I knelt down beside the ashes and I picked up a piece and examined it. The edges were soft, but charred. I felt like a hole was poke through me and I cried. I felt under my eyes to wipe the tears away, but there were none. I cried tearless sobs. I went to take a breath in, but found that my lungs weren't waiting for it. The back of my throat still burned, and I felt the instinct to drink. Blood. I whipped around, but something caught my eye. I turned slowly around, only to find a mirror. But on that mirror stood the most beautiful creature. I lifted my left hand, and the creature lifted its right. I scanned the creature's body, to make sure this was actually me. Yes, same clothes, same hair color, but…different eyes. They were red. Just like the ones James looked back at me with after finishing Spencer. Then the memories hit me. Spencer's face, Carly's smiling face, Freddie's annoying face, that creature that advanced on me and my best friend. Then I collapsed. The memories took over. I felt my eyes glaze over, and a picture came to my eyes.

_James is talking to a small brunette girl, he slams her in to the post, taking video of her pain. James snaps her leg, she screams and he keeps shooting the video on a camcorder._

"_Tell him to avenge you. Tell him!" he hisses. Other man jumps on James's back and throws him down, across the room. James picks himself up quickly and he attacks the man, who was now looking apologetically at the girl. James grabs his head and smashes it against the mirror._

"_what? You're here alone? That's 'cause you're faster than the others, right?" It cracks and the man threatens James. _

"_I'm strong enough to kill you." He says in disgust. The man kicks James's chest, I hear a sort of boulder smashed, and realize it's the indestructibility of a vampire. James crashes through a mirror and hits the wall. The man picks the girl up and jumps up to get on to the balcony, but James gets back up and holds the man's leg, pulling him and the girl back down. _

I watch the rest of the movie playing in my head, and eventually I took up enough strength to stand up. I clutch the piece of my love's skin and kiss it gently. I heave in his scent once more and I turn around to leave this room forever.

Seattle was my home and I would go back, though I did not know where I was, home was where I needed to go. Carly would be worried sick and my mother probably wouldn't care. I still need to get back though.

I ran out of the horrid dance studio and stop immediately when I get outside. Phoenix. The heat and sun hit my skin the second the door opened. I looked around, and found that my skin unnaturally sparkled. I gasped in adoration, then a voice interrupted my gaze;

"I'm sorry, Sam, but your time is up. We don't want you to go run off and kill innocent people."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked calmly.

"We're the Cullens and we're here with open arms. James is gone, Sam, and he's not coming back" I turned around to see five other people in the shadows. A blonde male, a long-haired blonde female, a burly dark-haired male, a honey-blonde male and a short pixie with short, dark hair stood in the shadow of the building. The blonde male, obviously the leader, beckoned me into the dark shade. "I'm Carlisle. This is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Edward and Bella are at the hospital, getting Bella's wounds healed. I believe you know. Sam, you've got a gift of seeing the past." He explained. I walked over cautiously to where the group stood, and suddenly, a wave of calm overtook me. I walked a little faster and went up to stand in front of them.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, still a little thrilled with my new voice.

"James yelled your name to the closet I suppose you were in. Will you join our family?" it was sudden, what the male was asking, but he continued, seeing the expression on my face. "You are not obliged to."

"Uh, no thank you, I've got friends I need to see again." I started to walk away from the family, when the burly one spoke.

"Hey, uh, I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean you're just a newborn." He warned. "Why aren't you attacking us? Your thirst must be killing you!"

"Thirst? What thirst? Oh, you mean, blood thirst." I thought. "Uh, can you tell me what I should do? I need help. This vampire thing is new to me, and I want to get back to my friends. Soon, please."

"Well, then, if you're wanting to get back to your friends, then you're going to have to become a vegetarian." The long-haired blonde added.

"But I eat meat… I don't really like vegetables…" I said, confused. They all laughed.

"That's what you're going to have to do. Our type of vegetarian is different from your vegetarian. By our vegetarian, we mean, not drinking human blood." Carlisle chuckled. "Come on, we'll teach you."

_James's Singer by Hoplessly-Helpless_

Okay, so I knew that Carly and Freddie were probably worried sick about me--Carly especialy, because we've been best friends forever. But, despite the fact that Carls was most likely pulling out her hair, I had to stay where I was. The Cullens were going to take me to their home in Forks, Washington to teach me how to control my thirst, and live on animals. I had to admit that the though of eating animals apealed to me very much--being as I hate vegetables, and lurve meat. I actually think I cringed when they explained that normal vampires killed humans--the idea of anyone doing that made me sick. I will admit that the way they smell made me feel the way I do around a plate of meaty, well-sauced ribs, so I'm not going to lie and say human blood repulses me, but I will say that I like the idea of eating the whole cow, rather than just the ribs. I found out that one of the vampires, Edward, could read minds, which explaned why he laughed when I thought this. I glared at him, then looked at the sky.

My first taste of blood was from a cyote, which was pretty good, and not as messy as I'd have thought. It tore my favorite jacket, but I found that I liked the look, and that it was worth it, because the blood had been _so_ good! Not even well-sauced ribs could compare.

When the Cullens took me to their home, I found just how much fun running could be. I'd never been the fastest runner as a human--unless I was mad and chasing someone--but I really liked running as a vampire. It was like pure adrenaline, even though it was like running--the sight, I mean. I could see everything as clearing as if I were just walking through a forest. It was pretty cool.

As we ran past Seattle, I paused. I saw a road that I recognized as the one that would take me into the heart, where Carlys apartment was. I brefly considered just going to the apartment and looking at her through the window, when strong hand gripped my arms. I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me. He shook his head, and I knew that I could even see my best friend. I felt a whirl of sadness and regret for being with James that night, but knew that it was well worth it. I knew what love was now.

After what felt like hours--only because I was upset about not seeing my best friend--we arrived at the Cullens house. It was huge and white, victorian style. It was the biggest house I'd ever seen.

"Sam?" Carlisle asked. "Are you thirsty?" I nodded, and he led my toward the forest that surounded the great house.

I ended up feeling really full by the time the sun set upon Forks. I'd killed three mountain lions, a bear, and five deer. It was pretty cool. My throat no longer burned with the thirst of vampiric needs.

Alice said I could change my clothes when I got back to the house. I hadn't noticed, in the heat of several (nine) moments, that my clothes were practicaly in rags. She handed me a new pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a jacket almost identical to my other, only without the blood-stains. Alice led me to a room on the top floor of the house with blue...everything, and let me change. She told me to come down-stairs to the living room when I was done.

Whilst I changed, I considered calling Carly and telling her I was okay, but decided I should wait until the next morning. I was just pulling on my jacket, when there was a knock on the bedroom door. I opened it.

"You could probably call your friend now." Edward told me, leaning against the door frame. "It's only nine."

I pushed my hair over my shoulder, and put my hand on my hip. "Would you stop that?" I demanded. "My thoughts have nothing to do with you, so keep out of them!" I then stormed passed him and ran down the stairs.

The entire Cullen clan was in the living room--well, with the accaption of Edward who was coming down from behind me. They all sat on the couches, and had left a leather chair for me. I sat down.

"Sam,"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaack! And I'm stumped! the story ends with 'sam'. any ideas? lol wat r u hoping for? i think i'll write on Seattle for a bit lol.**

The peircing screams could be heard thoughout the building and more. Carly was still in the room where they shot iCarly, with Freddie sitting beside her, trying to calm her, holding ice to her forehead, neck, stomach, legs, and hands. He could hear screams from downstairs too, but was more concerned with Carly.

Suddenly, the other screams cut off. Several minutes later, the door flung open, a god version of Spencer stepped in.

"Oh. My. God."

"NOOO!"

The window shattered, and Spencer was flung across the room. A woman--who Freddie had to admit was even more georgous than Carly--held Spencer to the wall. Her flame-red hair whipped around in the Seattle wind that blew from the broken window.

"Where is he?!" She demanded. "What have they done with him?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Spencer hissed. "Now release me, so I can eat!"

The woman looked over to where I sat with Carly, who was still writing, with dark, sinister red eyes. She released her hold on Spencer, tilled her head for a moment, then flung him through the window into the traffic below. Then she straightened, and looked into Freddies eyes.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked the question semi-seductavly, in a voice that, truly, sounded like it belonged with golden blonde curls and pink bubble-gum.

"Who?" Freddie asked. He hated how is voice was unsteady.

"James. He was here, and now I can't find him. He was here only three days ago."

"He left with Sam."

"The blonde one? Why?" She looked, and sounded, angry.

"Who knows?" A silky smooth suprano voice wondered. Freddie looked down, startled.

Carly had opened her eyes--which were now a darker, blood red version of the womans--and was staring wonderingly at the ceiling. She had changed. Her skin was far paler than it had ever been, her hair was longer, and darker, and silkier than he could have ever imagined, as it had been so perfect before. She was beyond the perfection of his wildest dreams.

"All we know is that he took Sam, and turned me." Her voice was even more perfect than the it had ever been.

"Now there is only one thing we can do." The woman smiled.

Suddenly, she was right in front of them. She grabbed Carly by the throat, and held her away from her body. Then, she grabbed Freddie and pulled him up. She sunk her teeth into the warm flesh of his neck, sucked some blood, then held him out to Carly who drank for a while. The woman pulled him away and bit him again, this time, letting her venom spread, causing his to scream in pain as Carly had.

"Who are you?" Carly asked when the woman had dropped the boy to the ground. "I'm Carly.

"I know who you are. I watch your web show." She flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "I'm Victoria. I'm here to help you." She smiled.

* * *

_Later... In Forks......._

SamPOV

I spun around, jumping out of my seat.

"Carly!" I cried joyously.

Carly stood just inside the door, looking at me oddly. It kinda makes me wonder how I knew it was her--she was so different in so many ways. Her hair was longer, and thicker, and shinier, her skin was paler and smoother, her eyes were red, like mine, and she was a bit taller. Her voice was also more like music, like mine.

"Your a vampire?" I whispered, unable to hide my shock.

"Of course she is!" A womans voice said from behind my best friend. She stepped out, and I was immediatly overwhelmed by the differance in her appearence and voice. Shouldn't she have blonde hair and pink bubble gum instead of flaming hair and, well, venom? "What else would she be after Jamie came to see you?"

I was frozen. She knew James? How had James changed Carly too? Had he done so when I'd been changing? Before he'd died in Arizona?

"And I'm not the only one." Carly smiled, and motioned for someone behind her and the woman to join them. It was a man, and he put an arm around her waist.

Wait! A man? No! It was another vampire. Brown hair, red eyes, pale skin, dorky striped shirt....

"Freddie?!" My head was spinning. They were both changed? How? I could somehow believe that James had changed Carly, but Freddie?

"Victoria?!" Edward hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you changed both of these people?" Carlisle demanded.

"Actually, on his way to find your little blood bank," She smiled at Edward. "James stopped in Seattle for a music box--little Sam here." My face was confused, but she continued. "As well as a friend. Carly. Freddie here was with Carly when she changed, and I changed him."

Music box? How could I be a music box? I don't even sing! And people wonder why I don't tend to spend time around people.

"So," Victoria continued. "Where are they? James, and your little bank? Did you kill them, or did she?" She nodded toward me, and I glared.

Then something weird happened. When our eyes met as I glared, she screamed, fell to the floor. I kept glaring, though our eyes weren't connected anymore. She kept writhing.

"Freddie was the first human I've ever changed!" She gasped. "James told me he was just using me, but I didn't believe him!"

I stopped glaring, my face turning into a mask of surprise. Why had she said that? Why/how was she in pain?

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice the things going on around me.

First, when I stopped glaring, Victoria had stopped writhing. Second, all the Cullens--not to mention Carly and Freddie--were staring at me in amazement. Third, while staring at me, Carlisle and Edward spoke quietly to each other.

I didn't catch much since I wasn't paying attention, but I caught some stuff. The words "powers" and "gift", as well as "Volturi" were spoken frequently.

Emmett and Jasper stepped forward, and took hold of Victoria, lifting her from where she still lay on the floor, and carried her out side, toward the wood. Esme and Alice stepped toward Carly and Freddie, asking them to follow them upstairs. Which they did, with their eyes darting around. Rosalie headed for the kitchen, and came back with a canvas full of bags of blood. She handed a few to me, then to Carlisle, and Edward, then finally upstairs to Esme, Alice, Freddie, and Carly. In the distance, I could hear the sounds of Victorias pain filled screams, the sound of stone breaking, and Jasper and Emmett threatening and laughing. I could also hear the sound of fire crackling.

Victoria was dead. So was James. Me and my friends were safe, and in the caring hands of the Cullens.

The sound of a very old engine rummbled down the long drive toward the house, and I could smell something I hadn't smelled in a long time.

A human.

"Bella!" Edward gasped, dashing out the door.

Carlisle looked at the door, then at me. "Lets go help out your friends, shall we?"

So we did. We had been up there for a few minutes when I heard Edward come back in, the car engine rumbling in the distance, getting farther and farther away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry, but due to unmentionable reason this fanfic is being discontinued. It is owned by me, but if you wish to continue it on your own, you can--just send me a message so I can read your work. ^.^**


End file.
